1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to product identification and information tags for merchandise suspended from horizontally-extended support hooks, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to such tags which are easily attached to and removed from the support hooks without being subject to inadvertent removal, and which display the product information forwardly of the supported merchandise.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In my aforesaid U.S. patents I disclose a merchandise information display tag formed from a plastic sheet which displays product information forwardly of items suspended from a horizontally-extending hook. The tag has a mounting portion by which it is secured to the proximal end of the hook, a distal or display portion which folds down over the distal end of the hook and an intermediate portion which extends horizontally between the mounting and display portions above the hook and the suspended merchandise items. The mounting portions of the tags disclosed in the aforesaid patent applications are configured to engage the proximal ends of various support hooks designed to be suspended on an apertured board. Such mounting portions are designed to be easily deployed on and removed from the support hooks but cannot be inadvertently removed or fall from the hook once the display tag has been deployed.
I have found that the display tags disclosed in my aforesaid patents are not optimally suited for mounting on certain types of support hooks which are suspended from structures other than apertured boards. For example, luncheon meat packages in supermarkets are generally suspended from hooks which have their proximal end mounted on an angle iron support. The angle iron support opens upwardly and has an aperture in its rearward leg and a slot at the forward edge of its forward leg. The proximal end of the support hook extends through and is secured in the aperture while a portion of the support hook rests in the slot. The mounting portions of my prior display tags are not properly configured to mount the display tag on the support hook at the angle iron support.